


droogs

by billionairevolleyboysclub



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Humor, Keith is on some Garrison-grade medication, M/M, Post S7 Hospital Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billionairevolleyboysclub/pseuds/billionairevolleyboysclub
Summary: James tries to apologize and gets the timing slightly wrong. Keith is just trying to shoot his shot.________________He figures he has two options here. Leave this hospital room now and never come back. Hell, maybe leave the entire Garrison while he’s at it. Just walk straight into the desert.Or muscle up and give Keith the apology he’s long overdue. Even if the circumstances are a little…strange.It’s now or never.





	droogs

James paces outside of Keith’s door, glancing nervously up and down the hall for an excuse to leave. He doesn’t  _have_  to try to talk to Keith today. It’s not like it’s the  _only_ time in the past 24 hours that Keith is finally alone without Krolia or Kolivan or Shirogane sitting dutifully by his side.

James paces back and forth one more time. So what if this might be the only chance he gets to talk to Keith alone? And what if he isn’t even alone? What if his space wolf is in there with him?

_Like the wolf even understands English, Griffin._

He sighs, coming to a stop in front of his door.

 _He might not even be awake_.

James swallows hard. Might as well check.

He raps his knuckles against the door twice before carefully twisting the door handle and peeking his head inside. Keith lies on the hospital bed, looking small and lost in thought as he gazes out his window, the night stars twinkling back.

James clears his throat.

“Can I come in?”

Keith whips around to look at him and his eyes go wide once he catches sight of James in the doorway. James freezes, re-thinking this entire operation if Keith is already this surprised to see him.

Keith seems to recover after a second, shifting his body to face James.

“Yeah, come in.“

James takes a cautious step inside, taking in the way Keith lies gingerly below the sheets and the fresh bandages wrapped around his forehead.

“You feeling ok?”

Keith’s gaze tracks him as he enters the room, responding with a double nod.

James begins to lower himself into a seat by Keith’s bed before a hand juts out to stop him in his tracks.

He looks at Keith’s frown confusedly.

“Keith?”

Keith scoots to the opposite edge of his hospital bed, nuzzling his face into his pillow as his outstretched hand drops and pats the empty space next to him.

James feels his heart skip a beat.

“Um.”

“Righ’ here.’” Keith mumbles.

“Excuse me?”

Keith doesn’t move his mouth from where it’s currently smushed into his pillow but he does throw James an annoyed look.

“C’mere.”

James freezes for a second before he swallows and directs his gaze to the ceiling, pleading.  _Are you there God? It’s me, James._

He slowly makes his way over to Keith’s bed, sitting on the very edge gingerly.

Keith’s nose scrunches, a noise of discontent leaving his throat before James finds himself suddenly being pulled backwards, falling on his side right next to Keith.

“Better.” Keith sighs contently, as if their noses aren’t inches away from touching in the cramped hospital bed.

James feels his face burn as he tries to prevent his limbs from touching any of Keith’s.

“Keith?” He croaks out. “Are you feeling ok?”

Keith nods again, tucking his hands underneath his head and looking up at James through his lashes.

“M'doin great.”

James stares at him blankly as Keith stares back.

He figures he has two options here. Leave this hospital room now and never come back. Hell, maybe leave the entire Garrison while he’s at it. Just walk straight into the desert.

Or muscle up and give Keith the apology he’s long overdue. Even if the circumstances are a little…strange.

It’s now or never.

James clears his throat.

“Keith, I just-” he takes a second to look away from Keith’s eyes and above Keith’s head to the window outside. He stares at the night sky as he gathers his thoughts.

“I just felt like I needed to come talk to you. Especially after the crash. I just heard all of the commotion over the comms when it happened and I just- I just thought it was too late. That  _I_  was too late and you were gone and I had never even gotten the chance to apologize to you.“

He chances a look at Keith, who’s staring at him with an intent look on his face.

James continues hurriedly. “I’m sorry for what I said to you when we were both cadets. I shouldn’t have done it. I was just so angry and you were just so good at everything without trying but that gave me no excuse to treat you the way I did. Especially with what I said about your parents. You don’t know how often I would replay that moment in my head and just wish I’d kept my mouth shut. And then you were gone and I–”

He’s stopped cold by a finger resting lightly against his lips.

 _Keith’s_ finger.

“ _Shhhhh”_ Keith breathes out, staring at James’ mouth. “ _Don’t talk_.”

James feels his eyes bulge out of his head. Ok. Keith is definitely not ok. And he’s trying to kill him. 100% pure premeditated murder on the part of one Keith Kogane.

“Keith?” James lets out shrilly around his finger.

Keith’s brow furrows at James’ reaction, shushing him once again.

“Stop…stop…talking.” Keith mutters.

“Excuse me?” James mumbles, trying to will Keith’s finger off his lips.

“See, it’s because…” he beings slowly, as if explaining a simple concept to James. “you got hot. Really hot. But when you talk.…you’re suddenly….like…less hot.”

James can only stare at Keith’s brow unfurrows and his face morphs into a pleased expression, as if happy he got his point across so succinctly.

God is definitely is not listening to James Griffin in this hospital tonight.

He feels as if he’s lost control of himself as the entirety of the blood in his body rushes to his face.

In his frozen state he hardly registers Keith dropping his finger and shuffling closer to him on the bed until his lips hover painfully close to James’ own.

Keith moves in to close the distance and that’s when James makes the executive decision to roll himself off the side of the bed and onto the floor.

“Griffin?” Keith lets out, surprised, in the clearest tone James has heard from him all night as he quickly picks himself up, face burning.

“I’m calling a nurse.” He breathes out, jamming the call button on the wall repeatedly with his fist.

“Griffin!” Keith grumbles, trying to sit up in his bed before struggling and letting himself flop back onto the pillows. He points an accusing finger at James. “Get back in this bed!”

James shakes his head. “Mnh-mnh. Nope. No way.”

He bends down to scoop up his keys and ID from where they fell out during his roll.

“As much as I would love to continue this conversation, I would also like to keep my face intact and not have Shirogane scramble it when he finds out I nearly kissed you in your delicate state. Or you nearly kissed me. Whatever.”

“I do like your face.” Keith mumbles. “How it is now.”

James feels the last few remnants of his soul leave his body.

“OK! Talk to you later Keith!” He calls over his shoulder, nearly barreling into the nurse as she comes running into the room.

He pretends not to see the attempt at an air-kiss Keith throws his way as the door shuts tight behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're wondering what's going thru keith's drug-addled mind the entire time it's just "wow" over and over again as he looks at different parts of james' face. 
> 
> also one day i will write these two and it won't be crack played straight i promise
> 
> based on a tumblr prompt, find me there under the same username!


End file.
